<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smoke on the horizion by sonderwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359485">smoke on the horizion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker'>sonderwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an explosion causes the men of the 322nd battalion to go silent, Obi-Wan and his men quickly go to investigate the situation, watching as smoke from an explosion that went off from their position rises in the sky. <br/>Whumptober day 30: wound reveal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smoke on the horizion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I FINISHED WHUMPTOBER. I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID IT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted into his comlink. “Anakin, come in!” He said, looking up at the plume of smoke in the distance. O</p><p>Obi-Wan did his best to hold his emotions at bay- he could not let his worry, his fear, distract him from what was in front of him. They were on a battlefield. But he had a sinking feeling that the blast that had gone off in the distance had something to do with his former apprentice.</p><p>“General Kenobi.” Cody said, holding a pair of macrobionculars. “It looks like that blast went off from where General Skywalker and the 332<sup>nd</sup> company are currently positioned.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. The force was never wrong.</p><p>“Get the medics ready- we will head over there immediately.” Obi-Wan said as he jogged over to a speederbike.</p><p>“Were you able to contact General Skywalker?” Cody asked as he waived several medics over.</p><p>“I wasn’t.” Obi-Wan replied while frowning. “Were you able to get a hold of Rex?”</p><p>Cody shook his head. “Nothing. His comlink is also silent.” Obi-Wan turned away from Cody and looked at the smoke that was dissipating over the horizon.</p><p>“That is not good.” He muttered, starting the ignition. The bike roared to life underneath him, and Obi-Wan steered it so that he was at the front of the group of men.</p><p>“Communications between us and General Skywalker’s men have gone silent.” Obi-Wan said, putting on a brave face as he addressed his men. “Our goal is to investigate what happened and get them out of there as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” His soldiers shouted back.</p><p>“Follow me.” Obi-Wan shouted as he turned his bike, racing off towards where the smoke was coming from. He pushed the anxiety down- he needed to concentrate. Anakin and Ahsoka <em>needed</em> him. He revved the throttle, speeding up as he shot over rocks and dirt paths. Ahead, he could see- no- <em>smell</em> the stench of burning flesh.</p><p>It made him want to gag. But he pressed on.</p><p>Obi-Wan made it to the clearing, and quickly parked his bike. He hopped off, the ground crunching underneath his boots. While some of the smoke had dissipated, there were small fires burning around him, causing the air to be hazy and grey.</p><p>“Anakin!” He shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. “Ahsoka!” His men joined him, shouting for their brothers, and searching through the wreckage. Through the force, Obi-Wan could tell that most of the bodies they were seeing were dead- separatist and republic soldiers alike. But he could still sense Anakin and Ahsoka. He still had hope.</p><p>“General Kenobi, over here!” Cody shouted from his left. Obi-Wan quickly turned and ran over, gasping at what he saw.</p><p>There, in front of him lay Anakin, his body positioned on top of Ahsoka as if he were trying to protect her from the blast. The ground around them was wet with blood, but Obi-Wan couldn’t tell who it was from.</p><p>“We need a medic.” Obi-Wan said sharply, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. “Now.”</p><p>Around him, his men rushed around, shouting orders, and getting supplies. But Obi-Wan moved as if time had slowed down, kneeling on the ground, and gently moving Anakin off Ahsoka. They both groaned at the change, and Obi-Wan watched as Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered open first.</p><p>“Master Kenobi?” She whispered.</p><p>“I’m right here, Ahsoka.” He said, smiling at her.</p><p>“Master Skywalker?” She asked urgently.</p><p>“Right here.” Anakin muttered as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. “How are you doing, Snips?”</p><p>“Ugh, my head hurts.” Ahsoka replied as she sat up as well, pressing a hand against her forehead. Obi-Wan looked between the two of them. While he was relieved that they were both awake and talking to him, he couldn’t help but notice that Anakin looked alarmingly pale.</p><p>“We’ll have a medic come and look at you shortly.” Obi-Wan said reassuringly. “Do you two think that you can stand?” Ahsoka nodded, before slowly moving to get up. She swayed on the spot, and Obi-Wan reached out, grabbing her arm to steady her.</p><p>“Thanks, Master Kenobi.” She said after she regained her footing. He looked back over at Anakin, who was grimacing in pain, a hand over his abdomen.</p><p>“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, before getting up shakily to stand. His hand was still over his abdomen, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t be surprised if he had cracked a few ribs. He took a tentative step forward, and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was doing his best to remain upright.</p><p>“The medics are this way.” Obi-Wan said, pointing towards a group of troopers parked by the speeder bikes. He kept a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, worried that her head would has caused her to become more disoriented than she was letting on. They walked slowly towards the group, and Obi-Wan could hear Anakin’s footsteps behind him, slow and steady.</p><p>Until he heard Anakin collapse onto the ground.</p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried out, turning around. He moved too quickly, startling Ahsoka who spun too fast and fell to her knees, gripping her montrails and groaning in pain. He heard someone come up behind them talking to Ahsoka about what had happened to her. But he was more focused on the person in front of him. Obi-Wan slowly rolled Anakin over so that he could see his face and looked for anything out of the ordinary. His hand was still covering his stomach, and Obi-Wan gently moved it to the side and gasped.</p><p>“We need a medic, now!” Obi-Wan shouted, the fear finally overcoming him as he looked at Anakin’s blood-soaked robes. He shook Anakin gently in his arms.</p><p>“Anakin, you have to wake up.” Obi-Wan said quickly. But all he did was groan weakly, his head lolling to the side. Obi-Wan head footsteps behind him and looked up to see two of the medics from his battalion getting their equipment ready.</p><p>“He’s lost too much blood.” Obi-Wan told them, recalling the pool of blood that he had seen on the ground earlier.</p><p>“We have a medical evac team on their way, General.” One of them said, preparing bacta patches. “Until then, we’ll do what we can.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, helping them peel off the outer layers of Anakin’s robes. There wasn’t much else they could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>